Mari Menginap!
by midorikawa.adza
Summary: "Nee, Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Acara menginap saja -ssu?" / first fic, Newbie. Kisedai berencana untuk menghabiskan libur musim panasnya dengan menginap dirumah mereka satu persatu. Chapter 1. RnR?


Summary: "Nee, Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Acara menginap saja -ssu?" / first fic, Newbie. Kisedai berencana untuk menghabiskan libur musim panasnya dengan menginap dirumah mereka satu persatu. Chapter 1. RnR?

.  
**Mari Menginap!**

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**.

.  
**Warning: Newbie, first fict, Teiko!Time, Yaoi, Maybe OOC, MissTypo, Dan kalaupun ada lawaknya, itu mesti garing.  
Rating: K+ / T  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor?**

Di Lapangan Indoor SMP Teiko, terlihat bocah warna-warni sedang duduk-istirahat-setelah menerima latihan yang 'oh, neraka sekali' dari kapten terunyu namun sadis, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sebentar lagi libur musim panas ya -ssu, senangnyaaa," Pria berambut blonde dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menoleh ke pria berkulit tan disebelahnya, "Aominecchi akan liburan kemana -ssu?"

"Dirumah saja, mungkin," Ia berkata tanpa menoleh, seolah sedang sibuk memainkan bola oranye dihadapannya, "Kau Tetsu?"

"Sama sepertimu, Aomine-kun," Lho dimana? Siapa yang ngomong? Aomine tingak-tinguk sendiri, mencari sosok pria yang kulitnya sangat-amat kontras dengan warna kulit Aomine. Kadang Aomine menyesal, mengapa kulitnya bisa hitam garing begini. Karena masalah kulit itulah ia selalu menjadi korban bully Akashi. Entah apa alasannya. Antara, Ia bosan mem-bully Kise atau Ia menganut sistem Rasisme.

"Tetsu, kau di-," Perkataannya terhenti sejenak setelah Ia melihat seseorang berambut biru langit didepannya, "... UWOOOWOOO, Tetsu! Sudah kubilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Gomen, Aomine-kun. Tapi daritadi aku disini," Kuroko hanya menatap wajah Aomine datar. Aomine menghela nafasnya. Sesungguhnya, Ia belum terbiasa dengan sistem kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba itu. Kuroko menatap Akashi datar, "Akashi-kun, apa tahun ini tidak ada latihan di liburan musim panas?"

Hening.

Wajah Aomine dan Kise memucat, Murasakibara meremas snacknya, Kacamata Midorima merosot drastis. Entah apa maksud dari merosot drastis, Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan.

"Eeh, tadi aku benar-benar lupa dengan kegiatan itu," Akashi berkata dengan seringai diwajahnya, "Apa kau ingin latihan di liburan musim panas, Tetsuya?"

"Ah- Tidak begitu ingin sih, tapi rasanya aneh jika Akashi-kun tidak menyiksa kita dengan latihan ekstra yang maaf, menyebalkan itu," Demi Titan, Akashi berpikir untuk melempar guntingnya sesekali kepada bayangan Aomine Daiki itu.

Yang lain menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan ngeri. 'Oh Kuroko, Kami salut' mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan. Namun maaf, tidak ada gunting melayang. Akashi terlalu menyayangi Kuroko dan Sama-Sekali tidak ada niat untuk merusak wajah indah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menatap datar dan Yang lain, kecuali Akashi tentunya, merasa 'OH AKASHI, PILIH KASIH SEKALI ENGKAU, JADI BEGITU SIFAT ASLIMU IBUNDA?!'. Sebelum fic ini menjadi sinetron Gunting Yang Tertukar, lebih baik kita skip paragfraf tak bermutu ini.

"Nee, Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Acara menginap saja -ssu?" Kise mengacungkan tangannya. Akashi dan yang lain menatap Kise bingung.

"Coba Jelaskan," Akashi menyuruh Kise atau lebih tepatnya memerintah. Menyuruh sama memerintah apa bedanya? Author nggak tahu.

"Gini loooh," Kise membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, membuat Aomine dan Akashi gemas untuk melempar bola basket dan gunting kemulutnya, "Jadi kita nginap dirumah kita semua satu-persatu -ssu. Misal saja, kita pertama menginap di rumah Aominecchi dan besok Menginap di rumah Kurokocchi. Jadi bergiliran gituu."

"Hee, menarik. Lagipula, walaupun kita sudah lama berteman, kita belum pernah datang menginap bersama ke rumah masing-masing," Ujar Akashi. Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah bertujuan untuk mengangkat Kise tinggi-tinggi. Bersorak karena tahun ini tidak ada latihan musim panas a la neraka. Namun, "Ah, Walaupun begitu, lebih baik kita tetap latihan dilapangan dekat rumah masing-masing," Lalu Kise malah disoraki dengan teriakan 'Huu' oleh teman-temannya. Kise gantung diri.

.  
Miris.

.  
"Tapi Akashi, Rumahku dengan lapangan jauh loh, 1000km," ujar Aomine asal.

"Lalu biasanya kau latihan dimana?" Akashi bertanya dengan 'senyum manis' yang bisa bikin wanita terpana dan bikin lelaki merasa neraka.

"Di dekat rumah satsuki ada Tanah kosong dan ada 2 Ring Basket," ujar Aomine polos.

"Baik, Kita latihan disitu," kata Akashi sambil menyeringai puas. Yang lain menatap Aomine dengan tatapan 'Dasar Bodoh' yang membuat Aomine Headbang ditempat.

"Lalu, rumah siapa yang pertama kita datangi?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi.

"Hee~ Shintarou, kau tak keberatan kan?" Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tatapan 'kau harus tidak keberatan, oke?'

"Tapi, Aku lebih penasaran dengan rumahmu, Akashicchi," Kise menginterupsi, Ia menatap Akashi.

"Tapi, Aku lebih penasaran dengan rumah Shintarou," Ujar Akashi tanpa menoleh kearah Kise, masih menatap Midorima.

"Tapi, Tapi, Ta-" Perkataan Kise terhenti saat sebuah gunting melesat disampingnya, membuat pipinya tergores. Kise mengeluarkan arwah unyu dari mulutnya, Mati ditempat. Dan Setting Lapangan basket indoor itu berubah menjadi Tempat pemakaman dengan Kise menjadi mayat, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara memasukkan mayat Kise ke liang lahat, dan Akashi menenangkan Kuroko yang menangis.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SAYAANG, DEMI TUHAAAN," Kuroko mengayun-ayunkan tangannya berusaha memegang tangan Kise yang akan siap dikubur.

"INI KAN MAU KAMU RYOUTA?!" Akashi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Cut! Ini kenapa jadi OOT dan OOC?!" Midorima melempar bola basket ke sembarang arah. Tanpa sadar, Bola basket itu hampir mengenai Akashi. Memang tujuannya mau ngelempar ke Akashi sih. Tapi karena ciut ia melempar ke segala arah. Jangan pernah remehkan Midorima Shintarou, three pointer Kiseki no Sedai, sampai bola yang dilempar ke segala arah pun hampir mengenai sasaran.

R.I.P Midorima.

Balik ke cerita.

"Jadi bagaimana, Shintarou?" Akashi masih menatap Midorima dengan tatapan intimidasi 'kau harus mau'.

"E-eh, B-baiklah," Midorima pasrah.

***Mari Menginap!***

Hari ini sudah memasuki Liburan Musim Panas hari pertama, di Maji Burger sudah berkumpul semua bocah laskar pelangi itu.

"Aka-chin kok belum datang ya~" Murasakibara menatap jendela, mencari sosok Kaptennya itu sambil memakan snack ditangannya.

"Janji temunya masih 3 menit lagi, bodoh," Terdengar suara didekat meja mereka duduk. Ya, Malaikat pencabut nyawa atau Akashi sudah datang, "Nah baiklah, Shintarou, tunjukkan kami jalan menuju rumahmu," Titah Akashi. Midorima menurut. Ia berjalan didepan sementara yang lain mengikuti.

***Mari Menginap!***

Sampailah mereka dirumah Midorima. Untuk Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kuroko, Rumah Midorima itu termasuk 'IH WOW ABIS' tapi menurut Kise dan Akashi yang notabene-nya emang orang kaya, rumah itu masih terbilang normal. Mungkin menurut Akashi malah itu rumah terbilang kecil.

"Ayo masuk," Ajak Midorima. Mereka semua pun masuk. Rumah Midorima terbilang luas, TV-nya gede abis, Ruang Tengahnya apalagi.

"Orang tua Midorima-kun mana?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Dinas keluar negeri. Mungkin besok pulang," ujar Midorima. Ia menatap sebuah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan... Siapa itu? Sosok kecil berambut hijau panjang bergelombang dengan baju imut bergaya loli... EEEH?

"Onii-chan, sudah pulang? Eh, mereka siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu ketus, Adik Midorima. Yang lain melongo, melihat adik Midorima yang Imutnya sialan itu. Kise gemas ingin memeluknya, Aomine biasa saja berhubung dada Adik Midorima kecil, Kuroko meremas sedikit Gelas Vanilla Milkshake-nya, Murasakibara berhenti makan dan Akashi tetap berusaha menjaga imej.

"Ini teman Nii-chan, sana kenalin diri," suruh Midorima.

"E-eh Nggak Mau," Ujar Adik Midorima sambil sembunyi dibelakang Midorima. Suaranya terdengar ketus namun Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis karena malu. Wajah nggak bisa bohong, kalau manut slogan iklan indonesia yang diedit sama author. BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH KAWAIII~~ Pikir mereka semua, kecuali Midorima tentunya.

"E-eh Kise Ryouta desu. Yoroshiku~" Ujar Kise sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Adik Midorima mengintip tanpa membalas sodoran tangan Kise.

"Midorima Kumiko desu," ujar Kumiko masih ketus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Oh, Malu-malu mau toh," Ujar Aomine menyeringai, membuat Kumiko menatap Aomine kesal.

"Nggaklah, Ba-ka!" lalu Kumiko ngibrit ke kamarnya. Aomine mendapat tinjuan dari Midorima dan Kise. Namun semua itu hanya sesaat karena-

"KYAAA KISE GANTENG BANGET, ITU YANG ITEM JUGA KECE WALAU MUKANYA GARANG GITU, YANG RAMBUTNYA MERAH KECE BANGET TERUS-TERUS YANG RAMBUTNYA UNGU GEDE BANGET, APA DIA MONSTER?! TUNGGU, ITU TADI YANG RAMBUT BIRU MUDA SIAPA KOK KAYAK SETAN, TAPI KECE KYAAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan Kumiko dari arah kamarnya.

"..."

"Benar-Benar adik Shintarou," Akashi mengangguk paham.

"Tsundere-nya lumayan mirip Mido-chin," Murasakibara menatap Midorima dengan tatapan malas, disambut dengan tatapan kesal Midorima.

"Nee, Midorimacchi, kalau dia kujadikan istriku dimasa depan bagaimana -ssu?" Tanya Kise polos, mendapat bogem mentah gratis dari Midorima.

"Tch, kau mau meninggalkanku dan bersamanya, Kise?" Tanya Aomine cuek sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking. Yang lain menatap kearah Kise dan Aomine dengan tatapan 'I know what you talking about' sementara Kise hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, heran.

"Nggak dong Aominecchi. Kalau maksud Aominecchi, aku akan menikah duluan dan meninggalakan Aominecchi yang selalu jomblo itu, Aku nggak tega -ssu."

.  
Bego.

.  
***Mari Menginap!***

Malam telah tiba.

Menghadapi kebodohan Kise tingkat Ujian Masuk Sekolah, Aomine hanya bisa bersabar. Berharap Kise segera mengetahui perasaannya. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa mem-pukpuk-kan Aomine yang masih pundung sejak tadi siang.

"Ah, Midorima, memangnya didekat sini ada lapangan basket?" Aomine berusaha menghapus aura kesedihannya itu. Midorima menatap Aomine.

"Didekat sini nggak ada lapangan, tapi di halaman belakang ada tempat untuk latihan basket. Cuma 1 ring sih, Tapi lumayan luas kok," ujar Midorima sambil menunjuk kearah halaman belakang. Semuanya langsung menatap kearah halaman belakang. Disana terdapat sebuah kolam renang kecil dengan tempat latihan basket disampingnya. Yang lain menganga-lagi, kecuali Akashi. Kise akhirnya sadar bahwa rumah Midorima lebih besar dari rumahnya. Berhubung, rumahnya nggak ada tempat latihan basket dan kolam renang-nya.

"YUHUUUU! BYURR!"

...

Apa itu tadi?

Siluet Hitam besar bagai Genderuwo pakai kolor pink hati nyebur ke kolam renang.

U know lah itu siapa.

Ya, Aomine nyebur kolam renang tanpa izin pemiliknya. Ia sudah membuka baju lebih dulu saat melihat kolam renang dan langsung berlari. Kise ikut-ikutan lalu Murasakibara malah melempar koin ke kolam renang. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara, Aomine langsung bergaya ala lumba-lumba. Meloncat, memunculkan hidungnya, loncat melewati hoolahoop dan berhitung walau ternyata hasil akhirnya dia salah. Oh, atraksi ahomine.

"Aku tidak akan meringankan porsi latihan kalian kalau besok kalian flu, Daiki, Ryouta," ujar Akashi ketus, meninggalkan Midorima yang komat-kamit nggak jelas dan Kuroko serta Murasakibara yang sedang asik melihat atraksi Aomine yang sekarang diikuti Kise. Akashi berhenti berjalan saat sesosok biru langit mungil menarik bajunya.

"Nikmatilah pertunjukan gratis ini sebentar, Akashi-kun," dan Akashi tak kuasa menolak.

***Mari Menginap!***

"Aku mau tidur sama Kurokocchi!"

"Tidak! Harus Aku!"

2 sosok pria berambut kuning cerah dan biru gelap menarik-narik sosok biru muda ditengahnya. Si biru muda hanya diam, tatapannya tetap datar.

*snip*

Lalu semuanya diam.

"Aku yang akan tidur dengan Tetsuya *snip* keberatan?" Tanya Akashi, walau nadanya sama sekali bukan kalimat tanya. Yang lain hanya menggeleng lalu membiarkan Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko menuju kamar tamu dilantai dua.

.  
***Mari Menginap!***

"..."

"..."

"HACHIIIIH!"

Akashi Seijuurou memang menakutkan. Dugaannya tidak pernah meleset. Seperti yang ia perkirakan, Aomine dan Kise terkena flu.

"Ayo Latihan," ujar Akashi menyuruh Kise dan Aomine yang terbaring lemah dikasur.

"Nee Akashicchi, kami kan sedang sakit, uhuk," Kise menarik selimut-nya hingga wajahnya tertutup selimut. Aomine hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku kemarin sudah katakan, porsi latihan kalian tetap tak akan berkurang," Akashi menghela nafasnya. Budak- ehm teman-temannya ini sungguh keterlaluan. Kemarin sudah dibilangin tetep nggak mau nurut.

"Berikanlah toleransi sedikit, Akashi, hachih!" Aomine bersin dan mengeluarkan ingusnya yang sangat panjang kali lebar kali tinggi itu. Akashi menatapnya jijik, Kise melompat ngeri saat mengetahui ingus Aomine meluncur hingga terkena pundaknya.

"Tetap harus latihan," ujar Akashi datar.

"Ayolah, Akashi."

"2 kali lipat."

Kise masih membersihkan ingus Aomine yang menempel dengan kain pel.

"Kumohon Akashi."

"3 kali lipat."

Kise mulai membersihkan ingus permanen itu dengan minyak tanah lalu membakarnya, saking bodohnya.

"Plis lah, Akashi."

"4 kali lipat."

Kise menjahit pundaknya, "Aaah, Sempurna~"

"Eeh?"

"5 kali lipat."

Kise menatap datar kearah Teman-temannya.

"Baik-baik. Ayo, Kise," ujar Aomine malas sambil bangkit dari kasur. Kise menatap bingung.

"Eh? Nande?"

"6 kali-"

"Sudahlah Kise! Ayo kita latihan!" Aomine menarik tangan Kise dan berlari keluar kamar. Akashi hanya menyeringai senang dan ikut keluar kamar.

***Mari Menginap!***

Midorima memberikan minuman pocari ke teman-temannya. Cuaca siang ini sangat panas. Kise dan Aomine langsung sembuh total karena mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Berhubung, porsi berlatih mereka ditambah 5 kali lipat.

"Aku lelah," ujar Kise, menirukan kata yang lagi pamor di twitter. Nggak tahu itu karena siapa, Author bingung.

"Aku punya es krim di freezer. Kalau mau, sana ambil," ujar Midorima yang masih duduk anteng di kursi dekat kolam renang. Akashi dan Kuroko sedang asyik berbincang sambil mencelupkan kaki mereka di kolam renang. Entah kenapa, yang lain melihat mereka sebagai 'pasangan baru jadi'. Ah melihat mereka seperti itu Kise jadi gemas. Ia melirik Aomine.

"Aominecchi, kita makan es krim yuk~" pinta Kise manja. Aomine menatap Kise dengan tatapan malas tapi tetap mengangguk. Mereka berdua-pun pergi kearah dapur rumah Midorima. Midorima keasyikan duduk dan Murasakibara ikut Aomine dan Kise ngambil es krim.

***Mari Menginap!***

Mereka semua mengemasi barangnya, bertujuan untuk pergi ke rumah selanjutnya.

"Sekarang kemana, Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara malas sambil tetap memakan snack-nya.

"Ke rumah Ryouta,"

"Eeh? Kenapa kerumahku ssu?! Ke rumah Akashicchi saja~" pinta Kise melas.

"Tidak, rumahku terakhir saja," Kata Akashi sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tadaima," pintu rumah Midorima terbuka. 2 orang berambut hitam dan hijau masuk lalu menatap kearah Kiseki No Sedai.

"Temanmu, Shintarou?" Tanya lelaki berambut hijau itu. Sepertinya itu ayah Midorima berhubung mukanya lumayan mirip.

"Ah benar, ayah. Perkenalkan, ini Ayah dan Ibuku," ujar Midorima sopan dan lembut. Oh-sangat-tidak-Midorima.

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya loh ada teman Shintarou datang," ujar Ibu Midorima ceria. Yang lain, kecuali Midorima dan Ayahnya, memikirkan jikalau Midorima se-ceria dan se-manis ibunya.

.  
"... pft"

.  
Lihatlah, Mereka menahan tawa.

"Ah, kami mau ke rumah yang lain dulu," ujar Midorima pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Loh, kok buru-buru?" Tanya Ibu Midorima.

"Kami sudah menginap disini semalaman tadi, tante," ujar Akashi sopan sambil tersenyum tipis. Walau nggak tulus, tapi ini pemandangan langka.

"Eeh~ Kenapa kamu nggak bilang sih?" Ibu Midorima cemberut ke arah Midorima.

"Aku sudah SMS ibu kok," lalu ibunya mengecek HP-nya. 1, nggak ada. 2, nggak ada. Oh, akhirnya diHP yang ke-5..

"Ooh iya~ nggak lihat HP yang ini hehehe, gomen gomen," ujar Ibunya sambil nyengir, "Maaf jika anak saya selalu merepotkan ya," ujar Ibu Midorima menatap semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Ah nggak kok," ujar Kise nyengir walau didalam hatinya ia berkata, "Anak anda sungguh merepotkan."

"Baiklah, yah, bu, kami pamit," ujar Midorima menunduk lalu keluar rumah diikuti yang lain.

"Ryouta, tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu," titah Akashi.

"EEEEH?! B-baiklah,"

Dan

TBC~~~

Capek ngetik orz padahal masih dikit wordsnya HEHEHEHEHE! maaf dikit, ini nulis di HP. Lagipula, nggak ada Bold, Ataupun Italic disini. Soalnya laptop rusak -_,- Ngebet bikin fic sebelum idenya ilang. Btw, si midorima itu memang punya adik cewek satu. Ngebayangin midorima cewek pake baju loli kayaknya unyu gitu-_-)v Aku akan pake konsep keluarga kisedai yang sebenernya walaupun namanya aku karang sih owo

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan atau banyak yang nggak jelas orz Tolong jangan flame diriku ini (´･ω･｀)

Akhir kata, RnR?


End file.
